


You got me feeling like a Psycho

by vanilla107



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)
Genre: Dance Off, F/M, Fluff, Rare Pair, Tresillo helps Wani make friends, Wani is a nervous mess most of the time but she handles it, and cute stuff happens, hickory helps Wani's nervousness, hints of broppy, kpop trolls, there's a dance off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla107/pseuds/vanilla107
Summary: Wani, being the most fluent English speaker out of the k-pop trolls, did her best to settle the other k-pop trolls into their new society after all the trolls agreed that they were different and chose to live in harmony.But after realizing that she doesn't have many friends, Wani realizes how lonely she is but doesn't know how to ask for help.Tresillo notices that she's not as happy as she usually is and with a little help from him, a lot can change in a night.
Relationships: Branch/Poppy (Trolls), Wani/Tresillo
Comments: 29
Kudos: 59





	1. The Summer Song Dance Party

Wani giggled as she splashed Baby Bun with water, the pink haired troll grinning before splashing her back.

It was one of the hottest days of the year and almost all the trolls from around the land were in the lake that separated Vibe City and Lonesome Flats. Everyone was taking a dip in the cool water and she couldn’t help but sigh in contempt.

It had been about a month since all the trolls accepted that they were different and were now living in harmony.

It was absolute bliss.

It felt so much nicer to talk to other trolls about music and sharing their own genres than keeping it to themselves and because of it, they had all made new friends. The k-pop gang were pretty close with Queen Poppy and Branch since they were a subculture of Pop itself and it made sense to vibe to the same music but Kim-Petit had become friends with Prince D, Baby Bun was friends with one of the rock trolls and Ari and Gomdori often hung out with the techno trolls as well as the classical trolls.

Wani wiggled her feet in the water before swimming to the banks of the lake and hopping out and sitting down on her towel. She was so caught up in making sure the transition for the k-pop gang went smoothly that she didn’t have much time to focus on friends of her own. Despite most of them being able to speak basic English, she was the more fluent speaker and after ensuring that they were all settled in, she could relax.

She put on her sunglasses and closed her eyes, the sun making her glossy chrome skin sparkle.

“Oh that’s bright!” a familiar voice teased and she grinned as she moved her sunglasses to the top of her head and angled her head to look at Tresillo.

“Hey Tracy! How’s it going?” she grinned and he rolled his eyes at the nickname.

“On the hottest day of the year? Just cooling ourselves off,” he said and gestured to his friends in the water, “Mind if I join you?”

“Sure, take a seat.”

Even though the k-pop gang had a mutual respect for the reggaeton trolls, that didn’t mean that they couldn’t tease each other from time to time like they had before Queen Barb’s initial reign of rock. With their subcultures being the smallest next to the yodellers, it felt natural for them to gravitate towards each other.

“Where you goin’ after this Wani?”

“Uh, home?” she said with a shrug.

“Wait, are you serious?” he asked and stared at her incredulously.

“Yes? Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because it’s the Summer Song Dance Party tonight! Everyone’s gonna be there!”

For the first time ever, Wani felt nervous. She was planning on skipping the party because she didn't want to be alone.

“I didn’t get an invite,” she lied and she saw the troll chuckle before pulling out a flyer from his bag next to him and giving it to her.

“Open invitation. Everyone’s going and it’s going to be fire.”

“Oh wow, this has Poppy’s decorating skills all over it,” she giggled, handing him back the flyer and shaking the glitter from her fingers.

“Yeah, you know how she is with her glitter. So you’re coming right?”

“What’s with all the questions? Tryna get something out of me?” she hummed.

“I just...” he hesitated before sighing, “I can see you’re lonely Wani.”

Her body froze and she forced a smile a second later.

“What? No, I’m perfectly-”

“Wani don’t lie to me. I’ve been watching how you’ve helped your other k-pop trolls talk to everyone else but you were so worried about them that you don’t really have any friends yet.”

“I have friends!” Wani said defensively.

“Okay, name one troll _other_ than Poppy, Branch and the k-pop gang that’s your friend.”

“You?” Wani said slowly and he raised his eyebrows in surprise, “What? Did you seriously not expect me to consider you one of my friends?” she asked.

“Well I can’t say I’m not happy but...” he said, avoiding her gaze, “But you definitely need more than that so let me help you tonight. I’ll introduce you to some trolls and by the end, you’ll know almost everyone.”

“But-”

“No buts! You are going to make more friends! Now c’mon, the others are packing up and are getting ready to go.”

“Okay fine,” Wani groaned but her stomach was doing flips.

Maybe this would be a good opportunity to make new friends after all.

* * *

“Ohhh, Wani you are going to turn a certain somebody’s head tonight!” Baby Bun teased, her Korean flowing effortlessly and the blue troll sighed deeply as she look at herself in the mirror.

“I never should’ve told you guys that Tresillo is helping me tonight.”

“Yeah, like ‘helping’ is the word I’d use,” Ari giggled as she did her hair at the vanity.

“It’s really no big deal! You guys are making this small thing a huge deal-”

“Oh come on Wani! You like him!” Kim-Petit said with a smirk and she narrowly dodged a pillow the blue troll had thrown.

“Respect your elders!” Wani yelled and the rest of them burst into laughter.

“Wani, chill. You know we’re just teasing,” Gomdori said as she put her hands on the troll’s and lead her to the vanity and sat her down.

“Besides, we know why he’s taking you out specifically, to make new friends, which is very sweet of him,” Baby Bun nodded and handed Gomdori a clip that she slid into the blue troll’s hair.

“Yeah, you deserve some down time after helping us settle in,” Ari agreed and they all stepped back to admire their work on Wani’s hair.

“But just so you know, if you did like him we would be thrilled-” began Kim-Petit.

“Okay, let’s go to this party!” Wani yelled, desperate to get them to stop talking about Tresillo.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at Pop Village and their jaws dropped.

“Are...are we late?” Ari asked, looking at the huge pit of trolls of all shapes and colours jumping up and down to some of King Trollex’s beats.

“Nope, you’re right on time!” a familiar voice said and Wani grinned.

“Tracy, this doesn’t look on time,” she said, gesturing to the area packed with trolls.

“Pop trolls know how to party, I’ll give ‘em that. Now c’mon, I got some friends to introduce you too.”

“What about my friends-?”

“Wani, just go!” Gomdori said in English, and Wani smiled at how fluent she sounded.

“Okay, okay! Bye girls!”

The two of them walked away and Baby Bun turned to face the rest of the k-pop gang.

“How much do you want to bet they’ll get together by the end of the night?”

They all laughed and headed towards the dance floor.

On the sidelines of the dance floor, there were designated ‘chill’ spaces with bean bags and chairs were Tresillo introduced Wani to Hickory.

“This is Hickory. A yodeller but lover of country,” Tresillo said.

“Oh, you’re the other bounty hunter!” she said, remembering that he never showed up for the meeting with Queen Barb.

“Yep, but I don’t do that anymore. Just me n’ the music I love,” he said with a wink.

“Yeah, guess we’re like a band of bounty hunters all reformed, huh?” Wani said with a laugh and Hickory grinned.

“Yeah, guess you could say that. Oh and have you had anything to drink yet? I should warn you that once you get on the dance floor...it’s easy to stay there for two hours or more because the set list is incredible.”

“No...is there a drink bar?” Wani asked and Tresillo nodded before pointing to one not too far away from them.

“They’re scattered all over the area so that the queues aren’t too long. Wani, you want something?” Tresillo asked.

She smiled gratefully and nodded before he made his way to the drink bar.

As the reggaeton troll stood in the queue, Hickory turned to the k-pop troll and gave her a knowing smile.

“So how long have you two been a couple?” he asked and her eyes widened.

“We- no. We aren’t a couple-”

“Well, I can see that you like him darlin’.”

“You are assuming things-”

“Wani, I’ve known you for less than half an hour and I can see your heart leaking out your chest for that guy. Now what’s stopping you?”

She was quiet for a while before answering him. There was no use in lying to him and maybe...he had some advice.

“I do like him but...it just feels fast...and it feels like everyone’s pressuring me to get together with him and...I don’t know if I like him because I like him like _that_ or if I like him just because he’s nice to me and talks to me.”

“And have you told him that?”

“Well I don’t know if he likes me.”

“Let’s me tell you a secret. If a troll gives you the attention he’s currently giving you then you _do_ have his attention. So do what you can now to set a boundary and see where it goes. There’s no harm in tryin’.”

“I’m feeling nervous now,” she groaned.

“I’m not saying you have to do anything about it right away. I’m just sayin’ the faster you set a boundary, the better because...let’s just say Tresillo is popular amongst some trolls here,” he chuckled before motioning to the juice bar.

Wani followed his eyes and landed on Tresillo and a country troll laughing with him. She felt acid in her stomach as a rock troll squeezed his shoulder, getting awfully close.

“Oh.”

“ I’m just sayin’ Wani. If you don’t shoot your shot...you might miss him.”

“But...but I don’t even _know_ yet. What if I just like him for being a good friend?”

“You will know. Currently you’re just trying to settle into this new mishmash of genres and that’s okay. Your heart will know when the time is right. Now, forget about your worries and enjoy your evening. Remember...if you want your own questions answered, you have to ask them.”

Tresillo came back with their drinks a few minutes later and gave Wani her one. She peered into it, the blue pieces of fruit floating on top.

“Well this looks interesting...”

“You never told me which one you wanted so I chose what I thought fit your personality,” smiled the reggaeton troll.

“Oh _really?_ Well let’s see how well you know me,” Wani smirked before taking a sip.

Her eyes widened in surprise and took another sip before humming in approval.

“I think that’s a winner Tresillo!” Hickory nodded, “What flavour is it anyway?”

“Blue Crush.”

At his answer Wani choked on the drink, her eyes tearing up and she coughed. She felt Hickory place a hand on her shoulder and Tresillo pat her back.

“Woah, slow down there,” murmured the reggaeton troll.

“Sorry, it went down the wrong pipe,” she lied and he laughed before turning to Hickory and resuming the conversation.

While she occasionally laughed and added to the conversation, Wani’s mind was racing.

_Blue Crush? Is he trying to hint that he has a crush on me? No...that’s ridiculous! It’s just a drink! A really tasty one!_

“Wani? Wani!”

Tresillo’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she gave him an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, lost in thought!”

“Well that’s not good. I think we need to get you on the dance floor!” he said with a smirk and she nodded enthusiastically.

“You two enjoy it. I’m going to stay here for a little longer before going back,” Hickory said and they made their way to the dance floor.

While dancing, Tresillo introduced her to other trolls. Soon she was losing count of everyone she had met and their names after five songs. She was relieved when she saw Poppy and Branch dancing and grabbed the reggaeton troll’s hand and made her way over to them.

“Poppy! Branch!” she yelled and the couple perked up at her voice.

“Wani! Tresillo! How are you finding the Summer Song Dance Party?” Poppy asked as she did a twirl.

“It’s great! Wanna dance together?” Wani asked and Poppy nodded before she grabbed her hand, and using her pink hair, catapulted them to a platform that overlooked the dance floor.

King Trollex noticed them and grinned, playing a new song that the two trolls could dance too.

“Attention everybody! Let me see your hands up!” he yelled into his microphone and the trolls screamed as he began to build up for the beat drop.

“You read to throw down?” Poppy laughed.

“Not without us!” Branch said as he landed on the same platform with Tresillo and they all laughed before jumping together as the beat dropped.

“Wooo!” Poppy yelled as the song ended and King Trollex took a bow before Queen Barb took over the DJ station.

“What up everyone!? How we feeling tonight?” she yelled and she was greeted with applause and screams.

“Now I’d usually start playing some hard rock but...I notice four trolls on a platform just a little above me and I think...this calls for a dance off!” she yelled and Wani froze in place as a large spotlight was directed at them.

“W-What?!” she said, panic rising in her.

“How does that sound trolls?” Barb asked, her smile pearly white and the screams were even louder.

“Yeah! Let’s do this Branch!” Poppy said but was interrupted by Barb.

“How about...boys against girls?” Barb asked and the screams were deafening, “Looks like the crowd has made up their mind!”

“I...I don’t know if I can do this-” Wani said nervously.

“You’ll be great Wani! You’re a great dancer! C’mon I’m on your side!” Poppy said, mischief sparkling in her eyes.

“I mean...if you forfeit then we win by default...” Tresillo said, a lazy smile on his face and that was enough for Wani to grab Poppy by the hand.

“Poppy, we’re winning this! Now!” she said determinedly and Poppy swung them off the platform and down to the dance floor.

A circle was made for them to dance and Branch and Tresillo joined.

“Okay everyone! May the best dancers win!” Barb yelled and she began to play a medley of genres causing the crowd to go nuts.

Poppy and Wani started first, moving their bodies elegantly to a classical remix before Branch and Tresillo took over with an infectious pop song. Wani glared at Tresillo, her competitive spirit getting the better of her and proceeded to dance her heart out.

It was bringing back memories of when they had their first dance off all those months ago, when they needed Branch to find Queen Poppy to give Barb the pop string.

Tresillo only winked at her and she rolled her eyes. From where they were standing, Branch and Tresillo looked like they were going to win. She needed to think fast.

She grabbed Poppy’s hand and gave her a nod and the pink troll grinned before they did a cartwheel into a split as the beat ended and the crowd went wild.

“Wow...that was some crazy dancing but who’s the winner?” Barb asked and protests came from the crowd, “Okay looks like we need a tie breaker! Wani and Tresillo! You two will be the tie breaker!”

Wani got nervous all over again but she looked at the reggaeton troll and he gave her an encouraging nod before she took centre stage with Tresillo.

“You ready to lose?” he asked with a grin.

“In your dreams!” she scoffed but her jaw dropped when a reggaeton song started playing.

_Báilame como si fuera la última vez_

_Y enséñame ese pasito que no sé_

_Un besito bien suavecito, bebé_

_Taki taki, taki taki, ¡rumba!_

“Woah, how is this fair?! He’s a reggaeton troll!” she yelled but Tresillo just laughed.

“Just dance baby!” he said before busting into a series of fluid movements earning applause from the audience.

She joined in, earning screams of encouragement from Poppy and the k-pop trolls.

“Destroy him!” Baby Bun yelled in Korean and Wani couldn’t help but laugh.

“What’d she say?” Tresillo asked and she laughed more as she danced.

“It’s nothing!” she laughed and before she knew it the song had ended.

“Well that was quite a performance but let’s end this with one more song!” Barb yelled and the familiar notes of a song hit Wani’s ears.

She immediately started dancing, the song flowing through her and she heard the k-pop trolls behind her sing along to the lyrics.

_You got me feeling like a psycho psycho_

_우릴_ _보고_ _말해_ _자꾸_ _자꾸_

 _다시_ _안_ _볼_ _듯_ _싸우다가도_

 _붙어_ _다니니_ _말야_

 _이해가_ _안_ _간대_

 _웃기지도_ _않대_

 _맞아_ _Psycho psycho_

 _서로_ _좋아_ _죽는_ _바보_ _바보_

 _너_ _없인_ _어지럽고_ _슬퍼져_

 _기운도_ _막_ _없어요_

 _둘이_ _잘_ _만났대_

_Hey now we’ll be ok!_

Wani danced her heart out and when she heard that it was a remix, she free-styled a few moves causing the crowd to go insane.

As she did a spin, she briefly made eye contact with Tresillo and-

He wasn’t dancing.

He was staring at her and has a small smile on his face as he watched.

She felt her heart squeeze as she finished the final move right in front of him, her hand on her hip as she whispered the last word.

“Psycho...”

The crowd burst into applause and Barb grinned as she raised the microphone to her mouth.

“Since Wani’s applause was louder, she has officially won the dance battle! Congrats!”

Poppy squealed and lifted the k-pop troll into a hug.

“Wani! That was incredible!” she said as she put her down.

“Yeah, great job.” Branch said sulkily and Poppy gave him a playful shove.

“Thanks but I can’t say anything because Tracy didn’t dance!” Wani said with a snort and the reggaeton troll rolled his eyes.

“I was stunned _okay_. It’s not my fault you’re an excellent dancer.”

“Thank you,” Wani said softly, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

Before they could say anything else, Barb played the first few chords of a rock song on her guitar and the dance floor immediately was swamped once more.

Wani managed to squeeze her way out of the dance floor after a few minutes and headed towards the juice bar, only to find Tresillo there already, holding two cups.

“I figured you’d need this after that dance battle,” he said as he handed her the cup and she smiled gratefully.

The music was loud and as the two of them sat down at the chill section, Wani was approached by trolls she had never met before, all introducing themselves.

"Hi! You are an amazing dancer!"

"Hey, you did great out there! You dance so fluidly!"

"Woah, can you teach us some of the dance moves?"

Tresillo watched her easily make friends and he grinned as she finished her juice. He gestured to her.

_You want another one?_

She nodded and he headed back to the juice bar.

When he got back, Wani seemed to have more trolls around her and when she saw him, she leapt off the beanbag.

“Thanks everyone for the great time but I think the sore loser needs some cheering up,” she teased and the group of trolls giggled at him.

He was about to object because he _did not_ need cheering up when she grabbed his hand and walked up one of the hills.

“Look _Miss Popular_ , I do not need cheering up-”

“I know. I just wanted to spend some time with you,” she shrugged and he looked at her in surprise.

“Wait but you are here to make more friends-”

“-And I think I have enough for one night,” she said with a smile, gesturing to the group of trolls that were hanging around her previously in the chill area.

“Oh...I guess you’re right. Looks like all you needed to do was win a dance battle to get your name out there,” he nodded and they sat down, overlooking the whole party.

“I mean I’ve forgotten half of their names but I’ll get there eventually. I already have lunch plans with Barb and Poppy on Tuesday, a house party invite from a country troll and got invited to a Mix Off from Prince C,” she said with a cheeky smile.

She sipped her juice and they collapsed into a comfortable silence.

“Thanks for tonight Tresillo. I really appreciate you going out of your way to make me feel like I belong here.”

“Aye, it’s no problem. Us subculture trolls need to stick together and get more people liking our music aight?” he said with a chuckle and she giggled.

“Definitely.”

“Can I ask you a question?” 

“Go ahead.”

“What did the song you dance to mean? I mean I heard bits of English like ‘psycho’ and ‘we’ll be okay’ but I don’t know the meaning and I was wondering if you could explain.”

Wani set her cup down and looked down at the grass beneath them, her face getting warm.

“It’s a love song-” she said softly and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“-But you’re saying ‘you got me feeling like a psycho'...Isn’t that a bad thing?”

“Let me finish!” Wani said and bumped him on his shoulder.

She hummed for a minute and looked at the stars in the sky.

“The song talks about a relationship where two lovers, whose love is constantly being perceived as toxic and crazy by other individuals, admit that their love is special and strange; as though one minute they’re about to break each other and the next, they makeup. They say that they are beautiful and sad, like the moon and river. That they feel dizzy and sad without each other like all their energy has been sucked out of them. And because they are together, that they are also often seen as psychos to those individuals.”

“Okay I didn’t know k-pop could get _that_ deep,” Tresillo said, holding his hand to his heart and she laughed.

“Yeah, you’re missing out! But to be fair there is a song called Zimalabim and...let’s just say it became a bit of a meme in the k-pop community,” she said as she demonstrated the dance and song.

“What does Zimzalabim even mean?”

“Theories range from Zim, Zala and Bim being three trickster demons to those words being used as magical words like Abracadabra. In all honestly, I’m not even sure anymore.”

“Okay now that’s _weird!”_

“You can’t judge because what does ‘Taki Taki’ even mean?” she enquired with a raised eyebrow.

“Uh...it doesn’t really mean anything-”

“Ha!”

“But there’s been hints to uh...explicit things?” he struggled, blushing.

Wani stared at him before laughing and soon they were laughing together at their genres. They settled into a silence again and Wani felt her heart begin to beat a little faster. Hickory’s words were echoing through her mind.

_If you don’t shoot your shot...you might miss him._

“Tresillo...I need to tell you something,” she said and he turned t look at her.

“Wow, no nickname? Must be serious,” he teased and she shushed him, her heart pounding.

“I...I was really nervous about tonight. I knew that the party was happening but I wasn’t planning to go until you asked me. I can’t thank you enough for making me come with you,” she said quickly, cursing that she completely avoided the real thing she wanted to tell him.

“It’s no problem. I wanted you to be happy and now you’re the life of the party,” he chuckled.

“Yeah it’s just...” she sighed and turned her whole body so that she was facing him directly.

“Look this might be a big mistake but...I think I like you. Like more than a friend but I’m terrified of messing up what we have now. And I don’t know if I like you because I actually really do like you or if it’s because you’re just nice to me.”

He looked at her, surprise written on his face before asking, “Is that why you choked on your juice earlier?”

“What? No! Yes! Maybe! You said it was Blue Crush flavour and I’m blue and I thought you were giving my subliminal messages!” she yelled, her face going bright red and he laughed.

“Okay...well if I told you I liked you too...what would you say to that?” he asked, his voice low and sending shivers down her spine.

“I...I would be really happy and relieved that you feel the same way but...I need you to know that I’ll probably set boundaries. I don’t want to seem like I’m leading you on but I need those boundaries.”

Her heart was thudding in her chest. This was what scared her the most.

“Boundaries? Like what?”

“Like...you’re going to have to be super patient with me on PDA and I’m not ready for a lot of relationship things...I guess I just wanted to ‘shoot my shot’ with you so that no other troll got you before I had a chance.”

He was quiet.

“So...you’re saying that you’re confessing you like me now because you thought that some other troll would catch my eye?”

“I mean...you have trolls grabbing you left and right! I saw those rock and country trolls at the juice bar getting close with you! And you’re attractive, a great dancer and your Spanish is so lovely to listen to and-” Wani stopped herself when she saw him smirking at her.

“You repeat this to anyone and you’re dead,” she threatened but he just chuckled.

“Wani, I’ve only had eyes for you for a long time. Sure other trolls and nice but you...you are...something else entirely. An ethereal something else and if those boundaries make you feel more comfortable...then I’m willing to do that for as long as it takes.”

“Even if it takes me a year to kiss you?”

“Wait, I seriously have to wait that long?” he asked, horror on his face before taking a deep breath, “Okay, okay I guess I can try-”

“-Nah, I’m just kidding about that,” she giggled, threading her hand through his and planted a kiss on his now intertwined hand, “But I might be really nervous at first so just...wait for me okay?”

“Okay,” he said lightly kissed her cheek, “Can I put my arm around you?”

Wani gave him a smile so bright, he thought he’d seen the sun and she cuddled up next to him.

The two watched the party from the hill and when Poppy called for a slow song to play, Wani stood up and offered her hand.

“I...I thought you wanted to take thing slow? You want us to slow dance in front of everyone?”

“I was thinking slow dancing right here.”

He took her hand and she pulled him close as the familiar notes of a love song echoed around them.

_I found myself dreaming_

_In silver and gold_

_Like a scene from a movie_

_That every broken heart knows_

“This must’ve been hard for you. Admitting you like someone is scary,” he murmured.

“It was at first but I knew it would hurt me more if I didn’t say anything and...”

“And what?”

“You’re worth it Tracy,” she giggled and for a minute, he thought his heart was going to burst.

“I...I don’t know if I would’ve had that much confidence,” he admitted.

“Really? But you’re one of the smoothest trolls I know.”

“Being smooth around people is one thing but being smooth and brave enough to admit that I care about someone...that’s different.”

“Hmmm I’d like to think you would’ve done something if another troll tried to shoot their shot with me,” Wani said confidently.

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

_I’m gonna love you_

_Like I’m gonna lose you_

_I’m gonna hold you_

_Like I’m saying goodbye_

“So what do your friends think of this? Did you tell them about this plan before?”

“They knew I liked you but-”

“Ha! I told you they were going to end up together before the end of the evening! Branch owes me big time!”

Ari’s voice shattered the atmosphere and Wani turned to see the k-pop trolls grinning at her a few metres away.

“You made a _bet?”_ she yelled and they burst into a fit of giggles.

“Enjoy your evening Wani! We’ll talk when we get home!” Kim-Petit yelled as they ran away.

“Those little demons,” the k-pop troll huffed and Tresillo grinned.

“They just love you. Now are you going to dance with me or keep complaining about your friends?”

He let out a yelp when she dipped him and gazed into his eyes.

“Dance with you obviously.”

And they danced for the rest of the evening, their laughter filling the space and their feelings no longer a secret.

It felt great to have set boundaries with Tresillo and he respected it which made it even better.

He didn’t complain when they didn’t hold hands walking back to her house and when it was time to say goodnight, he was expecting a hug.

He never expected a kiss on the cheek from her and he melted immediately when she kissed him.

“You are going to have to warn me when you do that,” he whispered, breathless.

“Sorry, guess it is me calling the boundaries right?”

“No, I meant when you kiss me because I was not ready for that. The boundaries are not a problem,” he said.

Wani sighed happily and hugged him.

“You are absolutely wonderful. Thank you Tresillo. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Wani. I’ll see you soon.”

She gave him one last kiss on the cheek before opening the door before she was tackled by her friends.

“Wani! How was your date?” Gomdori asked

“Yeah you gotta tell us everything!” Ari squealed.

“Guys slow down I just got back!” Wani yelled.

“Wait did he walk you home? That’s so sweet!” Kim-petit gushed.

“Uh...I’m right here...” he said with an awkward smile and they registered that he had just witnessed them tackle Wani to the floor.

“Oh hey, Tresillo,” Baby Bun said, getting up off the floor and offering her hand out.

He looked confused as he shook it and Baby Bun nodded.

“As the eldest of our group, I’m warning you that if you hurt Wani in any way, we will destroy you.”

The blue k-pop troll's jaw dropped and before she could protest Tresillo spoke.

“She means a lot to me. I never want to hurt her and I will do my best to make her feel cared for. If I hurt her in any way, feel free to knock some sense into me.”

Baby Bun seemed satisfied by his answer and gave him a rare smile before walking inside.

“Goodnight everyone. I’m going to sleep!” she announced and one by one the other girls said their goodbyes and walked inside.

“You handled that really well,” Wani said impressed, "Baby Bun is usually overprotective but you seemed to pass the test."

“What can I say? I’m the smoothest troll you know,” he winked and she shoved him playfully.

“Goodnight. Sweet dreams,” she said as she closed the door.

“Goodnight.”

As he walked away, he could hear the k-pop trolls ambush her again as she entered the house with screams and squeals and he smiled.

_I think we’re going to work out just fine Wani._

He hummed the last few verses of Psycho before looking back at the house one more time.

_We'll be okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> My first ever Trolls fanfiction and it just so happens to be a rare pair! I adored Trolls (2016) but never really prioritized to write for it but when Trolls World Tour came out...that love for the first movie came rushing back. The movie made me really happy while in quarantine and I hope that this fanfic made you a little happier too.
> 
> I'm a HUGE Red Velvet fan and when I saw the announcement for them to be in the second movie I LOST MY COLLECTIVE SHIT. Even though the interactions with Tresillo and Wani are low, I loved their banter and this fanfic sorta happened. I added in a few Red Velvet concepts in the fic itself so if you see one, leave a comment or a kudo! I definitely added that Wani was the more fluent one in this fic as Wendy, the woman who voiced Wani, is the most fluent in Red Velvet!
> 
> I do plan on writing a Broppy one shot a little later so you can expect to see that in the next couple weeks. If you like my work, check out my ko-fi under the same name for specialized fics!
> 
> Please stay safe!  
> vanilla107  
> xoxo
> 
> Songs used in this fic:
> 
> Taki Taki - DJ Snake, Cardi B, Selena Gomez and Ozuna
> 
> Psycho (reloaded remix) - Red Velvet
> 
> Zimzalabim - Red Velvet
> 
> Like I’m gonna lose you - Meghan Trainor


	2. Hug Time Bracelets

Wani hummed a happy tune under her breath as she walked with the k-pop gang to Poppy’s house. It was a bright Monday afternoon and they had all been invited for tea. It had been two weeks since the Summer Song Dance Party and those two weeks felt like a blur. After that event, the k-pop gang were invited to different gatherings with other trolls and even though they all lived together, they had hardly seen each other.

It was nice for them to finally spend some time together and she was grateful that Poppy invited all of them to have some down time.

They arrived at her door, rang the doorbell and she opened.

“Hey Poppy!” they all said, harmonizing on her name and she gave them a bright smile.

“Ahhh! You guys are here!” Poppy squealed and gave each of them a hug before inviting them inside.

The table was already set with various iced cakes, drinks and sandwiches and the girls took their seats.

“Wow Poppy...this looks amazing!” Gomdori said, eyeing a cinnamon bun and the queen beamed.

“Please help yourself! There’s more than enough!”

The next two hours were filled with chatter about clothes, songs and dancing while they ate.

"Are you guys all settling in nicely? I know that it must be overwhelming for you sometimes with the language barrier."

"We're settling in just fine!" Baby Bun smiled, before popping a chocolate into her mouth.

"Yeah, Wani helped us with English translations over the last month and we've picked up on quite a bit from other trolls. We're almost fluent because of her!" Kim-Petit grinned.

"I wouldn't say almost-" Wani began and Kim-Petit stuck her tongue out at her.

Wani blushed at the praise and Poppy gave her a grateful smile. Talking to trolls that liked different genres was one thing but languages was a totally separate issue that Wani had solved.

“What would you say is the hardest thing about being queen?” asked Ari as she took a bite of a sandwich and Poppy hummed in thought.

“I would say...the meetings with the other trolls. Sometimes it’s just a little tedious but other than that, it’s all good! I’ve been meaning to ask, how is your skin so shiny?”

“I think it’s a k-pop troll thing?” answered Baby Bun and Poppy sighed.

“It’s so cool! You’re like walking rainbows!”

“Well...we could give you a makeover? A k-pop makeover!” offered Kim-Petit and she looked at the rest of her friends to see them nodding in agreement, “We won’t do anything permanent but if you’re up for it-”

“Yes!” Poppy exclaimed and the k-pop trolls giggled before grabbing her hand and hurrying to her bedroom.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Branch walked into Poppy’s house, that day’s schedule in his hands.

“Poppy? I know you said you had tea with the k-pop gang but we need to get going to-“ he said as he walked into her room.

He froze when he saw her, and the k-pop gang started giggling.

“So Branch...how does she look?” grinned Wani and she noticed his cheeks go pink.

“What do you think?” Poppy asked as she twirled around, showing off her outfit.

She was wearing a glittery purple skater skirt with a white crop top, black jacket and boots. Her hair was loose and the few front pieces were curled to frame her face.

“You look...beautiful...” he said and Poppy blushed before he shook his head as if clearing a fog from his head.

“I...I was here to tell you that Guy Diamond is looking for you. Apparently you said you’d help him with planning Tiny Diamond’s birthday? Which makes no sense because his birthday isn’t until next year, yet this party is next week.”

“Guy Diamond wants it to be a ‘practice party’. You said it yourself, planning is important!”

“Yeah but...it’s a whole year away!” he said dumbfounded.

“Well you should know that I like planning parties!” she laughed before turning to the k-pop gang.

“Thanks for today girls. I had a lot of fun! But before I leave, I wanted to give you something!”

Poppy ran to her room and came back with a brown box and opened it to reveal five bracelets with flowers in the middle.

“They’re hug time bracelets! I know it’s more of a Pop troll thing to have and we hug all the time but since you guys are a subculture of pop...I thought you’d like this. If it’s not your thing then I totally understand-”

“Oh my gosh, these are adorable!” gasped Kim-Petit and she took out a purple one and clasped it on her wrist.

“Thanks Poppy! These are so thoughtful!” Baby Bun said as she put on a pink one and Gomdori, Wani and Ari all took matching bracelets and admired their wrists.

“So...what is hug time?” asked Gomdori.

“Well you can hug someone whenever you want but these bracelets remind you to hug someone just so that there’s a constant flow of happiness! They usually go off every half hour or hour depending on the settings you choose. I declared hug time, all the time, when I was officially crowned queen but we didn’t really want to get rid of the bracelets.”

Suddenly, Poppy’s and Branch’s bracelet went off and Poppy, wasting no time, ran and gave Branch a hug.

The k-pop gang giggled as he went pink once again and Poppy smiled as she turned to face them.

“See? It’ll make a little _ding!_ sound once it’s hug time.”

“Cool! Thanks Poppy!” Kim-Petit said and hugged her goodbye, “I’ll set mine to ten minutes from now and then after, maybe hug time every hour?”

“Kim-Petit, you can’t be serious-” Baby Bun said but Ari nudged her.

“You afraid of some hugs Baby Bun? Really?”

“No! Just not all the time! I’ll set mine to every two hours!”

They all discussed their times of their bracelets and Poppy was thrilled that they all seemed to like the bracelets.

“Bye Poppy!” they chorused as they left her house.

As they walked away from Poppy’s house, Kim-Petit stared at her bracelet earnestly and Baby Bun rolled her eyes.

“Kim-Petit, it’s not going to go any faster if you keep staring at it-”

 _Ding!_ went the youngest’s bracelet and she tackled Baby Bun, who groaned, as the girl hugged her tightly.

“Hug Time!” she yelled and the girls laughed as they made their way back home.

“Wait, must we hug someone different if it’s hug time or- Oof!” Wani bumped into a figure and fell on the grass.

“Hey! Watch where you’re going!” she muttered and a smooth voice filled her ears.

“Sorry, Wani! I was looking at this map and I didn’t see you. Oh, hey Baby Bun, Gomdori, Ari and Kim-Petit!”

Her cheeks went blood red as she looked up to see Tresillo offering his hand to help her up.

It had been two weeks since the Summer Song Dance Party and two weeks after she told him that she liked him. Her boundaries were still in place and they were taking things really slowly but their interactions still felt normal and not awkwardly romantic. Wani liked his company and enjoyed the laughter he brought to her life and he respected her boundaries. Things were great between them and she liked it that way.

The only problem was that her friends made her embarrassed whenever they were together and the teasing was relentless.

She took his hand and she tried to ignore her friends giggling behind her.

“It’s okay. I guess I wasn’t watching where I was going either but...what brings you to Pop Village?” she asked as he helped her up and looked at the map he had in his hands.

“Um, Guy Diamond mentioned he’s planning Tiny Diamond’s party and apparently he’s really into reggaeton these days so he asked me if I have any songs I could sing and dance to with Marimba and Tambora next week.”

“Look at you being all soft Tracy!” she teased, and he grinned.

“Anything for the kids and there’s no need to be so strict now that we’re living in harmony. Well, I’ll see you later-”

Suddenly, Wani’s hug time bracelet went off and her friends squealed.

“Woah...what’s going on?” he asked nervously and she rolled her eyes.

“Poppy gave us these hug time bracelets and whenever they go off we need to hug someone and judging from my friend’s reactions, they want me to hug you.”

“Oh...okay...are _you_ okay with that though?” he asked concern in his eyes.

Wani felt her heart leap and she smiled at him before enveloping him in a hug.

It didn’t matter how small the PDA was, he always asked if she was okay with hugs, cheek kisses and that made her like him so much more.

When she let go, she saw he was smiling and her friends were all giggling.

“I’ll see you soon and...thanks for the hug.”

She smiled and pointed him in the right direction to Guy Diamond’s house and they said their goodbyes.

Once he was out of earshot, she spun around to face her friends.

“You guys _really_ need to stop getting giggly over every little thing I do with Tracy! It’s not funny!” she warned.

“But you two are so cute! Plus, it’s fun to tease you,” Ari said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Wani rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air in defeat, “You guys need to do something with your time other than giggle about-”

“Your blossoming relationship with Tresillo?”

“The fact that you get all goo-goo eyes when you see him?”

“How you write songs about him?”

“What-NO! I do not write songs about him or make goo-goo eyes! Some of you need to get a hobby!”

The blue troll walked off, her face hot from the teasing but a minute later was tackled by the girls and she forgave them in an instant.

* * *

Wani met up with Branch the next day to discuss how they were going to meet the Bergens for the first time.

“I promise that they aren’t bad. It’s just all the stories you learnt about them as a baby troll,” he said as he closed the scrapbook Poppy made of the Bergens.

“So, they won’t eat us? At all?”

“Nope, not at all and you have Poppy to thank for that. I was ready to live in my bunker for the next year but she wanted to save her friends.”

“She’s really amazing, huh?”

“Yeah she is- Oh no. You are _not_ teasing me about Poppy again!” he said and she laughed.

“I wasn’t going to. If anything, I’m kind of tired of it as well.”

“Oh, is this about _Tracy?”_ he smirked, and she glared at him.

“Not you too!” she whined.

“This is revenge for all the teasing whenever Poppy’s around.”

“Okay that’s fair. Just please stop. I get enough from the k-pop gang especially Kim-Petit! She won't stop-”

At that moment both their hug time bracelets went off and they looked at each other.

“Do we have to hug-?” she asked.

“Well we should-”

“But do we have to-?”

“I mean kind of have a thing for Poppy-”

“I sort of have a thing with Tresillo-”

“So we don’t have to!”

“Wait, we don’t?” Wani asked.

“Uh, yeah. You don’t _have to_ hug someone if you don’t want to. Like the bracelets are just there for reminders. I never accepted Poppy’s hugs before the Bergens thing.”

“Wait you? You not liking hugs? I’m not gullible Branch.”

“I’m being serious. I...I was a very different person before we met.”

“This sounds like a story time!” Wani cheered.

“No. No, we are not doing story time.”

“But this is important! How am I supposed to know the Bergens are safe if I don’t know a firsthand account?”

He grumbled as she gave him puppy eyes and gave in.

“Okay fine. I’ll tell you the story but you can’t repeat this to anyone! Especially Poppy!”

“My lips are sealed!”

Branch told her the story of how Poppy got him to go on an adventure with her to rescue her friends from the Bergens, how Bridget liked the King and how his grandma had died because of the Bergens. He continued with the story about how Poppy believed they would get eaten but then he started singing and Poppy's hope was restored. Poppy showed the Bergens that happiness lives inside of them, and by the end of it, Wani looked at Branch with a new sense of respect.

“Wow…without you bringing hope back to Poppy, you probably would’ve been eaten!”

“Well, Poppy was the courageous one. She was willing to do anything for her friends and that’s why I-”

She grinned as he stopped himself and she could see he was blushing.

“Why you _love_ her?” she asked, completing his sentence.

"Hey, we agreed no teasing!" he warned and she quickly apologized.

“And that’s the story of how Poppy made me happy again but in the beginning, I wasn’t the nicest troll but it was more because of my grandma and how traumatising it was too lose her to the Bergens. But just because I didn’t accept hugs didn’t make me a bad person.”

“That makes sense. Thanks for telling me that Branch. You didn’t have to talk about your grandma but you did. Thanks for trusting me enough.”

“Well Poppy likes you and the k-pop gang and any friend of hers is a friend of mine. So yeah, you don’t always have to hug trolls. It’s just a thing we do here but no pressure.”

At that moment Wani’s bracelet dinged and she smiled as she closed it.

“Thanks Branch. So...I know this defeats the whole purpose of the story but...how about a hug? I feel like you deserve one.”

He chuckled and brought her into a sweeping hug before placing down on the ground.

“Thanks Branch. I think k-pop gang and I would love to meet the Bergens, as long as you and Queen Poppy are there too of course.”

“No problem. We’ll arrange the meet up in a few days.”

“Great! Thanks for the meeting and story time. I need to get going because I need to meet up with Prince D in Lonesome Flats. Bye!”

* * *

Wani walked into Lonesome Flats feeling a little better about meeting the Bergens when she spotted Hickory, Prince D and the colourful dreads of a reggaeton troll that she knew all too well.

“Tracy! Hickory!” she yelled and ran up to him and greeting them with a smile, “What are you two doing here? I thought I was meeting Prince D!”

“Tresillo is just helpin’ around Lonesome Flats with some maintenance. Nothing huge,” Hickory said and noticed her bracelet, “Hey, you got a hug time bracelet.”

“Yeah! Poppy gave it to me yesterday! Ain’t it cute?”

“A hug time what now?” Prince D asked with a raised eyebrow.

At that moment a _ding!_ went off but to her surprise, it wasn’t her bracelet.

“Tracy? You have a bracelet too?” she said, looking at his red bracelet in surprise.

“Poppy gave me one yesterday after I helped out with the planning for Tiny Diamond,” he shrugged before looking at all of them.

“So...? Group hug?” he asked and they all joined in, even Prince D who was still confused about hug time bracelets, before breaking apart.

“Well, we should get back to the maintenance. See ya around Wani!” Hickory said and Tresillo waved goodbye before they left.

“So...can you please explain to me what that was?” Prince D asked.

“Oh, hug time? It’s a Pop troll thing but this bracelet dings when it’s hug time and then you hug someone!”

“Oh, I guess that’s pretty cool. Like showin’ good vibes and givin’ hugs?”

“Yeah! Exactly!”

“So that’s why Kim-Petit wouldn’t stop hugging me this morning!”

“Wait, _what?”_ exclaimed Wani, a sly smile on her face.

“Yeah, she kept laughing and saying ‘It’s hug time!’ and I just sorta rolled with it because hugs are nice.”

Wani couldn’t believe her ears. Kim-Petit and Prince D? She knew that they were friends but this sounded like Kim-Petit had a crush on the hip hop troll. She couldn’t wait to tease the living daylights out of her.

“So that’s why she keeps talking about you!” Wani said and the prince look at her curiously.

“She talks about me?”

“Yeah, she really likes your music and- oh wait I don’t know if I’m supposed to be talking to you about this...”

“Oh, yeah. Um...no it’s okay. I just...I didn’t know she spoke about me that’s all,” he said, flustered and Wani smiled.

“Well you can talk to her at the Mix Off if that makes you feel better after we see the Bergens for the first time in a couple days. Of course she needs to be invited. That sound good?”

“Y-yeah! Definitely! The whole k-pop gang can come through!” he said, a goofy smile in his face, “Now let’s talk this Mix Off.”

* * *

“So Kim-Petit, when were you going to tell us about your _crush_ on Prince D?” Wani yelled as she entered their house and at this announcement, Ari and Gomdori looked at the blue k-pop troll in surprise.

“What? She has a crush?” Ari asked and turned to look at Kim-Petit who looked shocked.

“I do not have a crush!” Kim-Petit cried.

“You’re a really bad liar,” Wani snickered, “He told me all about how you kept hugging him this morning. Your secret’s out!”

“Wait you hugged him?” Gomdori exclaimed and Kim-Petit put her head in her hands.

“Guys, we’re just friends!” she pleaded.

“Hmmm…that’s not what he thinks,” hummed Wani and at those words the purple k-pop troll fell out of her seat.

“What?! What did he say?” she shrieked and grabbed Wani’s dress and shook her, “Tell me!”

“Not unless you admit to having a crush on him!”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“Ugh! Okay…I may have a really, _really_ small crush on him-”

“KIM-PETIT AND PRINCE D SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” Wani yelled and Kim-Petit went a bright shade of red.

“Shut up Wani!” she groaned and soon all the girls were dancing around her.

“Oh relax Kim-Petit. We’re just teasing,” Ari smiled.

“Besides, it’s sweet that you like him. Our baby is all grown up,” nodded Baby Bun as she walked into the house.

“Baby Bun! How was the picnic with the rock trolls?” asked Kim-Petit, desperate to get the attention off her.

“It was good! Riff taught me a couple chords and Carol sang with Barb but now we’re talking about your little crush!” she teased and Kim-Petit looked like she wanted the floor to swallow her whole.

“Guys! This isn’t funny!”

“Well now you know how I feel!” Wani said as she crossed her arms and Kim-Petit looked down guiltily.

“Okay…it can get a little frustrating. I’m sorry for constantly teasing you, Wani.”

“You are forgiven. Now we’re going to help you confess your feelings!” she yelled.

“Wait! I…I don’t even know if he likes me like that!” Kim-Petit cried and Wani smirked.

“If I told you that he got flustered today when I told him you liked his music how would that make you feel?”

The girls all squealed and Kim-Petit looked at her in surprise.

“He did?” she whispered.

“Yeah, I think he likes you but do it at your own pace and don’t be afraid to set boundaries. He also invited the rest of you to the Mix Off this Friday so you guys can see the Funk Trolls and the Techno Trolls battle! Kim-Petit, this will be a perfect time for you to be around Prince D.”

“Woah, awesome!” Gomdori said as she high-fived Wani.

“Yeah, it’s straight after we meet the Bergens.”

“We’re actually going to meet them?” Ari asked, a trace of fear in her voice.

“Yeah. It’s going to be okay. Branch and Poppy will both be there, and we’ll be fine.”

“Meeting the Bergens and the Mix Off on the same day? I’m excited already!” Ari said jumping around.

“Oh, I forgot to mention that I saw Barb wearing a hug time bracelet today. Do you think Poppy is giving them to everyone?” asked Baby Bun.

“Tracy was wearing one too this afternoon! This may be a stretch but…I feel like Poppy is trying to amend for what her ancestors did when the Pop trolls took the strings. She didn’t force us to wear the bracelets and seemed pretty nervous about gifting them to us because it’s a Pop troll thing.”

“I hope she doesn’t feel too guilty. It’s not her fault and besides, it’s not like Barb didn’t almost do the same thing,” Gomdori said softly.

“Well thankfully we’re all friends now but I’ll check in on Poppy tomorrow,” Wani said.

“That’s really sweet of her to do the hug bracelets thing. Speaking of that, Wani you said that Tresillo had one? Did you hug again?” asked Baby Bun with a grin.

“It was more of a group hug with Hickory and Prince D. And that was your attempt to tease me, then it failed.”

“Oh, trust me, the teasing has only just begun!”

Something about Baby Bun’s words made her feel annoyed but Wani rolled her eyes.

Deep down she knew the girls didn’t mean any harm. She had boundaries with Tresillo and most importantly, he respected them too. He never forced anything and asked for her permission if he ever wanted to initiate anything.

She couldn’t wait till the Mix Off to see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Thank you for all the wonderful comments on the first chapter!
> 
> I've decided to add on a third chapter because this one was getting really long. I'm so happy that you all enjoyed this pairing and I hope to have the third chapter out as soon as I can. This quarantine is affecting my academics as well as my fanfiction so the update may take a while but for now, I hope you're all coping and managing to stay okay.
> 
> Stay safe <3  
> vanilla107  
> xoxo


End file.
